The package
by here-goes-the-username
Summary: Being stuck in the shop isn't too much of an issue after a while, but occasionally Watanuki gets thrown a curveball or two. Today's inconvenience? A package.


Watanuki Kimihiro, resident Shopkeeper and professional wish-granter, a man who spent his time doing magic on a regular basis and could whip up a four-course meal on a moment's notice, had quite a dilemma in front of him. While not leaving the shop was not often a terrible problem anymore, for he had plenty of work-arounds and help, occasionally it did present an inconvenience or two.

Today's inconvenience: a package.

"Online shopping?" Doumeki had told him. He, Kohane, and the full family were considering leaving town to drop their eldest off at a university some ways away and they had both expressed hesitance to go and leave Kimihiro on his own, but Kimihiro told them to go on ahead. Mokona had chimed in though, concerned that they may run out of some ingredient or another and he wouldn't get fed properly and apparently this was Doumeki's offered solution.

Kimihiro had considered the suggestion a long moment before responding. "I would need a credit card for that and I can't exactly go to the bank in a dream." He thought. "Well, I could, but very well wouldn't get anything done."

"Use mine."

Kimihiro had huffed at the suggestion, but Doumeki reminded him that the grocery budget _also_ came out of that card.

"Emergencies only then," Kimihiro assured him, and Doumeki saved the passwords to his Amazon and Rakuten accounts to the laptop in the shop that dated back far further than Kimihiro cared to recall. Mokona used it far more than Kimihiro himself.

Two days later, an emergency did, in fact, occur.

Well, it was an emergency to _someone_ in the shop, namely Mokona. Kimihiro had assured him that this was _not_ an emergency and that they would be absolutely fine without the daifuku mochi he was insisting on, but Mokona was absolutely not having it.

"If you want it so bad, why don't _you_ go to the store then?" Kimihiro had told him.

Then it ran off to nowhere and Kimihiro just rolled his eyes and went back to his mending.

The next day, Kimihiro awoke (at approximately three in the afternoon on the couch in the front) to someone entering the shop's barrier. He wasn't really up to it at the moment, but he wasn't here to not be up to it, he was here to grant wishes and wait and that's what he would do.

So he sat up and made ready for whatever wish was coming in for him, but whoever it was that had entered the barrier left by the time Kimihiro had put his glasses back on.

Odd. What sort of necessity would bring someone to the shop, then kick them right back out?

Kimihiro went to the front door and reluctantly opened it to find a package at his front door.

Mokona.

He brought it in and set it on the kitchen table, then opened it and found that it was, in fact, the daifuku mochi he had told Mokona to wait for.

Great.

It continued like this. Packages left at the door with various items and Kimihiro could just feel the debt to Doumeki piling up.

Finally Kimihiro managed to log out of all Doumeki's accounts and delete the saved passwords (well _he_ didn't manage, per se, a customer did in exchange for a reading).

And that was that, of course. No more issue. Kimihiro would just have to open up a bottle of particularly good alcohol for Doumeki when he came back and have Mokona apologize.

Though it was Doumeki's fault in the first place, for logging in at all.

To clear his head, he decided to tend to the garden and lost himself in the work until he reached the front and saw a package just outside the barrier.

Kimihiro could only hope it was the last one.

Sighing, he left the hose behind and went to get the package but realized he literally could not retrieve it outside the barrier. He still didn't have enough power to leave the shop (wouldn't for a long while, he knew) and thus was stuck with this package right outside, right out of reach.

Thus he stood with his dilemma, arms crossed in front of his chest, frowning. Pouting, even. He might even go so far as to say he was scowling.

At who or what, he didn't know.

The delivery person who was apparently too intimidated to enter the lot?

Mokona who ordered the whatsit in the first place?

Doumeki for saving his password to his computer?

The absurd circumstances in their entirety, really.

"Mokona!" he yelled, for Mokona was the only one present who could exit the shop, but he didn't come, the little bastard.

Whatever, Kimihiro could do this. He could figure this out. He figured everything else out.

It wasn't that far outside the gate, but it was around the fence somewhat, where he couldn't quite get, but surely this wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

First option: rope it in with the hose.

Nope, hose wasn't long enough.

New approach: over the fence?

He popped his head over the fence best he could and-

No he did not, for he was not quite tall enough for that. Dammit.

He tapped a finger to his chin, considering possibilities. Could he just… magic it in?

No. No reason to overreact. Surely he could just… reach for it?

But how far outside the shop could he get, exactly? It had been over 30 years, surely he wouldn't _completely_ disappear if he just put his hands outside. Hesitantly, he put a hand across the barrier and it remained intact and corporeal.

Suppressing excitement, he put another hand out. Still there!

It a moment of pure, dangerous curiosity, he tried to step outside but found his feet literally would not move.

Figured.

He got on his knees and tried to reach for the package, but it was still too far.

Alright, maybe a different angle.

He laid on the ground and scooted out as far as he could go before his body refused to move any further, then reached out again.

"You can do it!"

"You can do it!"

Maru and Moro were behind him now, cheering him on and giving him the resolve he needed to keep. Reaching. For. This stupid package.

"I've almost…"

He did not almost.

"It's so close…"

It was _sort of_ close.

"Watanuki! Watanuki! Reeeach! Reeeach!" the girls chanted behind him.

"Come on Watanuki, you can do it!"

Mokona now, the cause of all this.

No time to scold, he was so damn close to this dumb package if he could just scoot a little closer…

He tried to pull himself further out with his elbows and reached again and found he could just barely touch the side of the package. Dammit.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over him and large hands picked up the package.

Kimihiro followed them to see… Doumeki was back.

Doumeki took the package, not commenting on the debacle, and walked through the barrier to the shop.

Maru and Moro's cheering shifted distressingly quickly.

"Doumeki! Doumeki!"

Kimihiro deflated, laying on the ground for a moment.

"Good thing Doumeki is back!" Mokona yelled, jumping on his head.

Immediately, Kimihiro sat up and grabbed the little thing in his hands.

"A better thing would have been you helping me," he realized. "Or not ordering it in the first place. What was it anyways?"

"A reaching stick."

Kimihiro fell right back over. Of course it was.

* * *

A/N:

Just wait until he gets ahold of customer service about where they leave their packages. Then wait until they request he put a parent on the phone.

Also, do you know how long it took me to remember the phrase "reaching stick"? At least two weeks. At home we just call ours "Felix Unger" and when that doesn't make sense it's "you know, the grabby thingies".

Want more? Gimme a prompt! Happy, sad, dramatic, fluff, canon, AU, relationship, no relationship, this character, that character, whatever the hell else, I'll give it a shot if I can.

Anyways, love it, hate it, apathetic, just wanna just say hi, leave a review!


End file.
